byrightofbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Kit
Description She is usually seen in some form of basic black or neutral toned business attire, heels and very light makeup. Her light brown almost blonde hair is tied tight in a thick ponytail or pinned up with a million bobby pins and a gallon of hairspray into a bun or French twist. She looks as if she does not know how to relax and is all seriousness. Her gaze is flat and her light blue/grey eyes seem to be watching and being attentive to what is going on around her, she just has not the vocabulary to understand the oddities are not … normal. She is tenacious and will get what she wants no matter who she has to step on or what she has to endure to get there. History Before Him: The girl is extremely intelligent and focused and is a bookworm that knows what she wants and will have it one way or another. She has busted her bum and gotten to where she is on her own with little to no help. Having existed in this world as an adopted child, she has learned early on that challenges always have a way out. The riches of her adopted family allotted her the wherewithal to attend the best of the best academic schools and private tutors reinforced her own natural intelligence. She often does not smile and would rather spend her time proofreading paperwork for her boss than going out for drinks with friends she does not have. Coworkers call her callous and in her spare time she enjoys picking apart the various bylaws of the United States constitution and whatnot. She is not quick to tell of her complicated past and can only think of the future. By trial and error she has come to familiarize herself with the oddities of the crime world and is slowly learning the ways of it via something more than books and silly true crime TV shows. She has, on occasion, found herself in a rather humiliating but more so dangerous situation due to stupid choices. Passing out at a bus station after taking your first hit of meth is not the way to go when you are attempting a law degree nor is it recommended that you let a stranger into your home either. Ah well, such is the life of a naive woman who is limited in her perception of the real world versus the books she reads. After Him: There does come a time when bad associations do indeed spoil useful habits and it all began with such a lovely beautifully wicked snake named Javier. Weeks, months of manipulating and full love and lust given to the man, of blood bonds and ghouldom and learning so very much more of this world that the humans only pretend to be masters of. The time came when she was tossed to a pack of primarily Cathari, Maris, Zeke, Frost and Locke. What use was a ghoul to them but for nothing as a plaything? A little toy to do as they wished with and yet promises made to Javier allowed them a small amount of patience with the mortal, a bit of education until the cow fucked up... Glorious death...pain of multiple wounds, a mixing of blood down the childe's throat, a shovel to the head and 8 feet under it went. Adjustments, two weeks pass by and the new childe of the sword proves herself in front of Bishop Augustus and rites are received. Two weeks...it is not a rumor. Abandonment of pack led the Pander to go boldly to the Praetorians, face their fires, the multiplicity of trials and tests before swearing her allegiance to family. Now there is nothing that will separate her from them, from the power that she and they wield, nothing but those comrades. Category:Sabbat Category:Active Characters Category:Pander